Ikarishipping Novel!
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: My huge Ikarishipping Novel! I put my love of Ikarishipping into my love of writing! Enjoy! Tell me what you guys think in the comments!
1. Following a Maiden's Voyage!

Ikarishipping Fanfiction

_Chapter 1: Following a Maiden's Voyage_

A beautiful day welcomes the Sinnoh region as a new trainer, Dawn, starts her journey today. As the sun raises into the new trainers bedroom her Starly alarm clock begins to ring which awakens Dawn after her good night's rest. She wakes up and hops out of bed to get ready for her big day. She puts on her signature dress, scarf and other accessories. While she was fixing her hair she was looking at a picture tapped to her mirror. The picture was of her and 3 of her friends from back in Nursery School. One girl and boy had a reddish-brown hair with a similar hair style. The other boy had shaggy purple hair.

"_It's been 5 years since he moved away and I still don't where he is. We all made a promise to travel together but I now I'm on my own. She moved away with her parents to start a hot spring business. And the boys have already started their journey. But I will make it up to them and accomplish the dream we all wanted." Dawn thought_

"Honey, are you up yet?" A female voice questioned outside her door.

"Yeah mom!" Dawn replied as she ripped the picture of her mirror and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Good Morning Dawn." Johanna states with a big smile. The two of them then walked down stairs for breakfast. "So Dawn did you finish packing yet?"

"Yep I finished it all yesterday." Dawn answers as her mom hands her some tea.

"Do you also have the postcard? You won't be able to receive our starter Pokémon or you pokedex without it." Johanna explained.

"Yep." Dawn answered as she pulled the postcard out of her pocket along with the photo that was on her mirror. "See. Oh yeah mom can I have 3 more copies of this picture." Dawn handed her the photo.

"Sure thing Dawn. Is it for them if you ever see them on your journey?" Johanna questions as she looks for extras of the photo. "Here you go Dawn. Oh while I still have in my mind. This came in the mail for you today." Johanna handed Dawn a small red box. She opened the velvet box to see a small black choker with a golden heart locket and golden magnetic attachment in the back.

"Oh mom it's beautiful but who sent it?" Dawn questioned. She picked up the chocker and opened up the locket to reveal her as a child and the boy with purple hair in the picture. "P.J…"

"I thought it would be from him." Johanna stated as she stood over her daughter looking at the pictures inside the locket. Dawn then buried her head in her hands.

"I miss him so much." Dawn mumbled. "But I have to keep the promise that we all made back in Nursery School, and besides I am bound to see him on my journey sooner or later."

"Now that's the spirit Dawn and I bet you'll see Leona and Kenny too." Johanna stated as she helped Dawn put on her new necklace.

"Well I better get going bye mom!" Dawn yelled as she sprinted out the door with her yellow backpack on the way to Sandgem Town to receive her starter Pokémon. Eventually Dawn became lost and bumped into a person standing in front of her.

"I'm so sorry sir!" Dawn apologized. The man turned around and saw the postcard in her hand.

"You have a postcard to receive your starter Pokémon. Come with me to my lab and I'll help you get started on your journey." The man stated as he started to walk away.

"Alright. Wait did you say lab?" Dawn questioned.

"Yes my name is Professor Rowan." The professor stated as Dawn started to follow him towards his lab. When they got to the lab it was a wreck, papers and documents were everywhere and one section of glass was shattered.

"Sir I am so sorry to inform you that during the Pokémon's feeding the Chimchar and Piplup we had for the trainer got in a fight and the Starly and Staraptor ran away and so did the Piplup and Chimchar. We still have Turtwig though." One of the other professors explained.

"I see we need to find the as soon as possible before the get into more trouble." Professor Rowan stated.

"Excuse me professor I want to help look for the Pokémon. Think about it the Pokémon that have escaped might be my future partner." Dawn explained to the professor.

"Alright but when you see the Pokémon you must crouch down so that you will be at eye level. I wish you good luck." Professor stated. Dawn then left the laboratory in search of Piplup, Chimchar, Starly, and Staraptor. Dawn then heard the sound of Piplup crying for help. She started running towards were she heard the yell. Dawn hen stumbled upon a web filled with Pokémon trapped in it including Piplup.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there." Dawn stated as she tried ripping apart the web. While doing this a mud shot was fired at Dawn but missed. Dawn then turned around. "Ariados!" Dawn yelled as she ran away from the net. The Ariados kept firing attacks as Dawn tried to dodge them. She then had an idea. "Alright Ariados over here. Come on hurry up." Dawn stated as she was running towards the Ariados net. Dawn then stood her guard in front of the net. The Ariados shot a Poison Sting near the bottom of the net which caused it to explode and to send Piplup flying. Dawn then caught the little penguin Pokémon and ran as fast as she could.

"I think were safe now." Dawn stated while holding Piplup in her arms.

"_Are you nuts? You could have gotten us killed!" Piplup yelled in his language._

"Hey well I got you out of there I didn't hear you come up any ideas." Dawn snapped back. Without either of them noticing, an Elekid was in the bushes looking for berries. The Elekid looked up and noticed the heart shaped pendant from the necklace she got earlier under her scarf. It dropped the collected berries and ran towards a campsite. The campsite was inhabited by a male trainer with purple hair, a Chimchar, Murkrow, and a Torterra.

"Where are the berries?" The trainer questioned.

"_I found her master!" Elekid stated. _The trainer didn't say a word as he ran into the woods to look for her. He followed his Elekid to the spot to where he spotted the girl.

Meanwhile with Dawn and Piplup. A group of Ariados started to attack them. They made a cage out of their String Shot to trap Dawn and Piplup.

"We destroyed the Ariados's nest and they look angry." Dawn looked around to see if there was a way out. "I got it! Piplup use Bubblebeam on the webs so we can escape!" Piplup used Bubblebeam and made an opening in the webs. Dawn picked up Piplup and started to run towards the exit. Then an Ariados used String Shot and wrapped it around Dawn's ankle. Dawn fell dropping Piplup onto the ground.

"_Come on we have to get away from here!" Piplup stated as she pointed the way out._

"Piplup you have to go on, on your own!" Dawn yelled as she lay on the ground.

"_No! I won't leave you!" Piplup screamed starting to become teary eyed._

"Hurry!" Dawn shouted. She looked back at the pack of Ariados firing Mud Shot and Poison Sting at Dawn when suddenly…

"Elekid use Thunder!" The male trainer jumped out with his Elekid and attacked the Ariados. The blast after the Thunder sent the group of Ariados flying into the sky never to be seen again. "Are you alright?" The trainer questioned as he helped Dawn off the ground. He then noticed the golden locket tucked under her scarf.

"I'm fine thanks for saving me." Dawn thanked as she picked Piplup off the ground. As Dawn stood up she noticed that her ankle was in a little pain from the String Shot.

_"I guess the String Shot wrapped a little harder than I thought." Dawn thought_

"Whatever later." The male trainer stated as he and his Elekid began to walk off.

"Wait what's your name?" Dawn questioned. He then stopped in his tracks.

"_She doesn't know that it's me. Let's make this a little fun." Paul thought_

"Paul." Paul replied. He then walked away back to his camp site.

Dawn then starts to walk back to the laboratory and notices Chimchar, being carried by Staraptor and Starly all heading back in the direction of the lab.

"Well I know it has been an exciting way to start your journey. Now that everyone and everything is back to normal it's time to choose you starter Pokémon. The grass type, Turtwig, the water type, Piplup, and the fire type, Chimchar." Professor Rowan states as he and Dawn stand in front of the 3 Pokémon. "Do you have an idea of what Pokémon you would like?"

"Yes sir I do, Piplup." Dawn said to Professor Rowan. Piplup then jumped into Dawn's arms. "I know you and I are going to be best friends."

"Great here's Piplup's pokeball and here's your pokedex. Oh I also found this tied to Staraptor's tail." Professor Rowan stated as he handed her Piplup's pokeball, her pokedex, and a note. Dawn read the note.

_Dear Dawn,  
It's me, P.J. I know it's been five years and you want to catch up, but I am on my journey and I need to do something that I have to do by myself. I am sorry I can't travel with you but I will watch you in all of your contests. I promise once I complete my goal I will find you and travel with you.  
Sincerely, P.J._

After reading the note she tapped the heart-shaped pendant on the locket she received earlier that day.

"Thanks again Professor Rowan!" Dawn yelled as she ran down the road towards the place where the next contest would be.


	2. Different Strokes for Different Blokes!

Ikarishipping Fanfiction

_Chapter 2: Different Strokes for Different Blokes_

As Ash and the gang continue on their way to Jubilife City and Dawn's next Pokemon Contest, they stop in the forest to have a bite to eat. While Ash, Dawn, and Brock get ready for lunch, Aipom finds some fruit to eat.

"_I got it." Aipom stated as she grabbed the piece of fruit with her tail in the treetop. _Just then she heard Piplup.

"_Hey Aipom can I have some please?" Piplup asked while jumping around on the ground below Aipom._

"_Nope! Haha!" Aipom taunted. _Just then she hit her head on the branch above her. The fruit fell out of the hand on her tail and into Piplup's mouth. _"Hey that was mine!"_

"_Well you wouldn't share!" Piplup snapped._ Just then Turtwig comes in to try and break up the fight.

"_Hey you guys calm down." Turtwig stated. _Aipom and Piplup gave Turtwig a cold glare.

"_Stay out of this!" Aipom and Piplup yelled as they slammed Turtwig into a close by tree._ Piplup and Aipom began to fight and made a huge collision that Ash and the gang could hear. Everyone started to run towards the noise and noticed the fighting.

"Hey you two cut it out!" Ash stated.

"Stop your fighting right now!" Dawn demanded.

"_Funny, this reminds me of when Kenny and P.J. used to fight." Dawn thought._

Turtwig then tried to stop the fighting but he was hit with multiple attacks by Piplup and Aipom. Out of frustration Turtwig unleashed a strong Razor Leaf attack on both Aipom and Piplup.

"You can't treat my Piplup that way!" Dawn yelled at Turtwig.

"Hold on Turtwig was only breaking them up." Brock explained.

"Of course Turtwig thank you." Ash thanked. Turtwig then jumped on to Ash's head and chopped on tight causing Ash to fail around. "I think you're the best too but let go of that."

"Pathetic." A male voice said from behind the group. They all turned around to see who it was.

"It's Paul." Dawn stated. "You sure pop out of nowhere know don't cha."

"I'm just out here doing a little training to get ready for my Oreburgh Gym battle." Paul explained.

"What do you know I'm going there too." Ash stated.

"That's after my contest in Jubilife City, Ash." Dawn corrected.

"Coordinators are just weak excuses for trainers." Paul stated.

"Excuse me?!" Dawn yelled.

"You heard me loud and clear." Paul stated back.

"Well why don't we have a battle and will see how weak this coordinator is!" Dawn snapped.

"_I won't lose to this jerk." Dawn thought._

The group walked to a nearby waterfall where the battle would take place.

"Ready to go Piplup?" Dawn questioned. "Don't let your guard down for even a second."

"_Right." Piplup responded._

"Chimchar stand by for battle." Paul commanded as threw his pokeball out on to the battle field. His Chimchar landed in front of Paul ready to battle. "I'll give you the first move."

"With pleasure Piplup use Peck!" Dawn commanded. Piplup started to run towards Chimchar as his beak began to glow.

"Dodge it." Paul stated. Chimchar dodged the attack by jumping up. "Use Scratch." Chimchar quickly appeared in front of Piplup, too close to dodge. The Scratch landed a direct hit.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!" Dawn yelled. Piplup fired the Bubblebeam at Chimchar.

"Dodge by using Dig!" Paul commanded. Chimchar then dug into the ground.

"_He doesn't know I have the upper hand." Dawn thought._

Dawn just stood there not giving any commands.

"_What is she doing?" Ash thought._

"Come on Dawn what are you doing?" Ash yelled to Dawn.

"It's coming up behind you!" Dawn warned Piplup. He then ran towards where Chimchar would exit. Chimchar then came out of the ground and looked for Piplup who was right behind him. "Now use Bubblebeam!" Piplup landed a super-effective hit on Chimchar.

"_I forgot only I know that she can sense Aura." Paul thought_

Just then a net came by and scooped up Piplup. Everyone looked up to see who it was.

"Team Rocket! Let go of Piplup!" Dawn yelled.

"Piplup's not in here its Pikachu." Meowth said.

"It's not Pikachu it's the twerpette's Piplup." Jessie points out.

"Where's your aim Meowth?" James yelled.

"Ember!" Paul yelled. Chimchar's Ember blasted Team Rocket into flames but, didn't blast the balloon. "Do you mind we are trying to have a battle."

"Now there's a twerp of a different color." James stated.

"And here I thought Ash was pathetic." Paul stated.

"Excuse me?!" Jessie yelled.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!" Dawn yelled as Piplup struggled to get out of the net. He used the Bubblebeam and ripped the net and Piplup came flying down.

"_Help Me!" Piplup yelled as he fell to the Earth below. _Dawn caught Piplup and ran closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Ash!" Dawn yelled.

"Right, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu let out a strong Thunderbolt on Team Rockets balloon which blasted them off into the sky. The after blow blew Paul and Dawn clean off the cliff. Ash and Brock grabbed Paul's wrist who grabbed Dawn's wrist.

"Hang on!" Brock yelled.

"Piplup I want you to climb up to where Ash and the others are and hurry." Dawn stated as Piplup began to climb up Paul's back and stood next to Ash and Brock. "I can't hold on much longer!" Dawn grasp on Paul was beginning to slip until she let go and fell into the rapid river below.

"Oh no Dawn!" Ash yelled. Paul then let go of Ash and dove into the water after Dawn. Before she fell into the water the choker that P.J. gave her unclasped and started to float above her. While Paul was diving in he noticed the choker floating next to him in the air.

"_My choker." Paul thought_

Paul grabbed the choker and plummeted into the water below. He could Dawn bobbing in and out of the water trying to catch some air. One time Dawn went under and didn't come back up. Paul began to worry. He dove under the water to see it he could find Dawn. Sure enough he could see Dawn's lifeless body go with the currants. Paul grabbed Dawn and held her close.

"There's got to be a way out of this currant." Paul said to himself. He then noticed a bit of beach up ahead, carried Dawn bridle style out of the water and placed her gently on the sand. Paul then took out the chocker he mailed to Dawn out of his pocket. He looked inside the locket to see if the pictures were ruined. Fortunately the pictures weren't damage at all. Paul closed the locket back up and placed it on Dawn's perfectly folded hands.

_"I still remember the first day I met he." Paul thought_

_Flashback _

_It was an early morning at the Twinleaf Town Nursery, we find Paul hanging upside down on the jungle gym. He then spotted Dawn on the swing set with Kenny and Leona. _

"_Hey Dawn, why don't we ask P.J. if he wants to play with us?" Leona suggested as she hopped of the swing set._

"_I don't think that's a good idea Leona." Kenny stated as he hopped of the swing set as well. Dawn, who basically heard nothing about the conversation, kept on swinging._

"_Hey guys look how high I am!" Dawn yelled as she began to swing higher and higher. She then lost control of the swing and she flew of the swing set and started to fly toward the jungle gym._

"_Oh no Dawn!" Kenny and Leona yelled as they tried to reach their friend before she would hit the ground. P.J. saw Dawn plummet towards the jungle gym. He then swung right side up and started running towards Dawn. He then caught Dawn in his arms as Dawn looked up to see P.J. dark eyes meet her cerulean blues._

"_Are you okay?" P.J. questioned as he set Dawn carefully onto the ground as her feet touched the wood chips. Dawn then leapt into P.J.'s arm and gave him a big hug._

"_You just saved me! Thanks P.J.!" Dawn yelled as she hugged him. P.J. began to blush as Dawn hugged him. When she let go Kenny and Leona were running towards them._

"_Thank goodness you're okay Dawn." Kenny stated as he ran up to his friend._

"_I'm fine. No need to worry!" Dawn replied with a big smile on her face._

"_Whenever you say not to worry is when I worry the most." Leona complained. All of them began to laugh and Paul and the others became good friends._

Dawn began to toss and turn and then shot up and looked around to see where she was.

"Where am I? What happened?" Dawn started to question as she looked around to see where she was. "Oh great I'm stuck with you." Dawn scowled.

"Hey it's not so great being stuck with you Troublesome." Paul snapped back.

"What did you just call me?!" Dawn yelled. She then noticed that her chocker was missing. "Wait, where's my chocker?!" Dawn screamed loud enough to wake up a sleeping Snorlax.

"Relax, its right here Troublesome." Paul stated as he handed her the small black chocker. Dawn grabbed the chocker to see if anything had happened to the pictures inside.

"It's all right." Dawn stated. She then took of her scarf and put her chocker back on and her scarf. Paul then stood up and started to walk away. "Hey where are you going?" Dawn stated as she watched Paul walked away.

"Well I actually want to get out of this forest before nightfall." Paul answered as he continued to walk away from Dawn.

"Fine Mr. Rude. I guess I'll find my way out on my own." Dawn stated as she turned around facing the other way. She then started to walk away into the forest. Dawn walked for a long while until her stomach began to growl.

"Man I am so hungry." Dawn whined. She then noticed an apple tree a few feet in front of her. "Awesome find!" She yelled as she reached for an apple. A few minutes later she heard a loud roar that was coming close. She heard footsteps and then a large shadow came. "Ursaring!" Dawn screamed. She dropped the apple and started to run out of the forest. She finally got out of the forest and noticed Ash and Brock in the opening.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash yelled not yet seeing the Ursaring. Ursaring's head then came over the hill and was charging at everyone.

"Ursaring!" Ash and Brock yelled. Everyone started to run away from Ursaring.

"Out of the way!" Paul yelled as he stood in front of the group. Everyone split up but Dawn tripped and fell to the ground. The Ursaring was right above Dawn and was about to shoot a Hyper Beam.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel!" Paul commanded. Chimchar crossed in front of Dawn so that Hyper Beam wouldn't hit her. Paul ran up and grabbed Dawn's wrist and pulled her away from Ursaring and Chimchar. "Now use Ember!" Chimchar spat out little fire balls at Ursaring.

"Alright Poké ball go get it!" Paul stated as he threw the Poké ball towards Ursaring. The Poké ball caught Ursaring and wiggled three times. Ursaring was successfully caught. Paul walked up to the Poké ball and scanned it.

"This one isn't too bad. I think I'll keep it." Paul stated. He began to walk away.

"Hey what about our battle?!" Dawn yelled.

"It would be a waste of time. I'm outta here." Paul said.

"Hold on! Before you go tell me something." Dawn stated. Paul stopped cold in his tracks.

"What?" Paul snapped.

"An old friend of mine lives in Veilstone City. Do you know a person named P.J.? Or at least someone who was called that in his past?" Dawn questioned.

"_Crap. She wants to know about P.J. I guess I have no choice but to lie." Paul thought._

"No." Paul replied coldly. He walked away as our heroes continue their journey to Jubilife City and Dawn's first Pokémon contest.


	3. Top-Down Training!

Ikarishipping Fanfiction

_Chapter 3: Top-Down Training_

After watching a re-run of the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia's latest battle against Elite Four member Lucian, Ash, Dawn, and Brock over hear a young trainer say that he just saw Cynthia at Amity Square. After hearing this, they all headed to Amity Square to see the champion observing an ancient ruin while licking some delicious ice cream.

"Oh wow it really is her." Dawn stated in amazement.

"_She reminds me of Cece." Dawn thought_

Just then a familiar purple haired trainer walks past the group and heads in the direction of Cynthia.

"Hey it's Paul." Ash stated as Paul looked back to see who called his name. "I haven't seen you since Oreburgh City. So how many badges do you have?" Ash questioned.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." Paul replied back before he headed towards Cynthia.

"The same old Paul." Dawn stated as Paul walks away.

"You're Cynthia aren't you?" Paul questioned as walked up closer to Cynthia.

"Yes. I am." Cynthia replied as she turned around to see who called her name.

"My name is Paul and I would like to challenge you to a battle." Paul stated.

"What is he thinking?" One kid stated.

"He can't just challenge the champion like that." Another kid stated.

"Interesting. I'm guessing that you have challenged the other leagues. Fine then I accept you challenge." Cynthia inquired.

"I can't believe it. Cynthia is going to battle a person who just asked." One kid stated.

"Do you mind if we each use 6 Pokémon?" Paul questioned.

"No problem." Cynthia responded.

"Hey that's a full battle!" a kid yelled.

"That guy's got guts but he's just gonna embarrass himself." Another kid stated. The battle began with Chimchar vs. Garchomp. After the battle was over, Paul lost with him not defeating Garchomp.

"You see I told you he couldn't do it." One of the kids stated.

"I told you he would be embarrassed." Another stated.

"What a loser!" A kid yelled. All of the kids in the group began to laugh at Paul as he stood there motionless.

"Hey cut it out! How would you like it if other kids picked on you when you lost a match?!" Dawn yelled. She ran up to Paul.

"_Is that really her?" Cynthia thought_

"What's up with Dawn?" Ash questioned.

"I think she now fully understands Paul and has found some respect for him." Brock explained.

"Paul you and your Pokémon battled really well. You should proud of them." Dawn complimented.

"Well I'll work on it and try again." Paul stated.

"I look forward to it." Cynthia stated. Paul then bowed and walked in the opposite direction of the Pokémon center.

"Wait Paul where are you going? That isn't the direction of the Pokémon Center." Dawn questioned.

"Paul hold it right there." Cynthia stated. Paul stopped right in his tracks. "A trainer's first responsibility is to bring injured Pokémon to a Pokémon Center."

"Right." Paul stated back. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Paul, and Cynthia all headed to the Pokémon center.

"I'm terribly sorry but I'm in the middle of a medical emergency. I have to get ready for surgery. Please forgive me." Nurse Joy stated as her Chansey wheeled a Furret into the operating room. She then ran into the operating room preparing for surgery.

"It seems I have no choice, I'll have to heal your Pokémon for you." Cynthia stated with a big smile.

"Cynthia can I help you?" Dawn questioned.

"Dawn, what do you know about healing Pokémon?" Brock questioned.

"More than you would think." Dawn replied. "See I have a sister who before she went on her journey, when I was 3, taught me some important things about healing Pokémon."

"_It really is her." Cynthia thought_

The group then headed into a room in the back on a Pokémon Center and Paul released his beat up Pokémon onto table except for Torterra who was placed on the floor.

"Cynthia, do you mind if I work on Torterra and you work on Chimchar, Weavile, and Murkrow?" Dawn questioned.

"Sure thing Dawn." Cynthia replied with a smile. Dawn then ran over to Torterra and began to inspect it.

"_She always wanted a challenge." Cynthia thought_

"Alright I'll use the Super Potion here and then the fever should go down." Dawn stated as she sprayed the Super Potion onto the base on its tree. Paul then stared at Dawn and her healing methods.

"_I remember that she would always help heal the Pokémon at Nursery School. She had a gentle touch that felt like they healed them even faster." Paul thought_

"But Dawn that Brick Break landed on Torture's head. Why are you spraying its tree?" Ash questioned as he and Brock walked up to Dawn.

"That's true, but the shock from the attack spread all across the body, so we have to treat every part and not just the part that was hit." Dawn replied.

"_Torterra is still in pain. What's going on?" Dawn thought_

Dawn then saw, with her aura, something lodged in Torture's front left foot.

"Alright Piplup come on out!" Dawn commanded.

"_Alright! What do you want me to do?" Piplup questioned eager to help._

"Dawn what are you doing?" Brock questioned.

"You'll see. Piplup I want you to use a small Bubblebeam on Torterra's foot." Dawn politely asked. Torterra then woke up to see Dawn and Piplup kneeling next to his foot. "Now Torterra I saw the splinter in your foot and I am going to try and get it out. You might fell a little pain. Piplup." Piplup used a gentle Bubblebeam and soaked Torterra's foot. Dawn then took out a card and began to scrap in against Torterra's foot.

"_Ow." Torterra stated as it closed its eyes in pain._

"You're doing great Torterra. Just a little longer." Dawn stated as she continued to scrap the bottom of Torterra's foot. She then loosened the splitter and pulled out a pair of tweezers. "Now I am going to pull out the splinter. It will hurt for a split second and then I'll put a bandage on it. Alright?"

"_Alright." Torterra stated._

Dawn placed the tweezers on the splinter and closed down on it. She gently puled on the splinter until it popped right out.

"There all done. You were great Torterra." Dawn complimented. What Dawn didn't know is that during this Cynthia, Ash, Brock, and Paul all watched this process. Dawn walked over to the trashcan and threw away the splinter.

"Wow Dawn that was really impressive. I'm sure if your sister saw that she would be really proud." Brock complimented.

"Thanks Brock. That means a lot." Dawn stated. She then noticed Cynthia walk over to Paul.

"Paul I just want to thank you for the battle today. Your Pokémon are very well trained. I am especially impressed with your Torterra." Cynthia stated.

"Thanks, Torterra was my very first Pokémon." Paul stated.

"Wow really?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah we've traveled through the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn leagues but didn't win any of them. It was during that time I caught Weavile and Murkrow." Paul replied.

"What about Chimchar?" Dawn questioned.

"I didn't catch him until I came back to Sinnoh." Paul replied.

"I'm impressed Paul, we've done a great job training Chimchar in a short period of time." Cynthia complimented.

"So what, Chimchar didn't do such a great job against Garchomp if you remember." Paul stated.

"Look here mister, until you got hit with that Giga Impact I don't think you cared how many of your Pokémon took a fall." Dawn yelled.

"You're point Troublesome." Paul said.

"Excuse me?! I thought we established this back in Oreburgh; the name is Dawn, D-A-W-N! Also the only way you win a battle is when you bond with you Pokémon!" Dawn yelled.

"Who cares all I want is to get stronger I'll do it any way I want, so back off!" Paul yelled back.

"You want to become stronger?" Cynthia stated.

"Hunh?" Dawn and Paul simultaneously questioned.

"If you do there's something I want to show you." Cynthia stated. The group all followed Cynthia back to the ruins and she read what was written on the stone tablet.

"The words on here completely changed my life. Listen while I read them. When every life meets another life something will be born. When I was younger and I had just begun my journey, my only goal was to become powerful through being victorious. But when I read this stone tablet, I realized that meeting new Pokémon was like meeting new people. I sure that because of our meeting today that something is placed in each one of us and between a few of us." Cynthia explained. They all headed back to the Pokémon Center and noticed that Chimchar was gone.

"Where's Chimchar?" Brock questioned. Dawn closed her eyes and began to feel the room's aura.

"It was Team Rocket and they jumped out the window!" Dawn yelled as she jumped out the window to find Team Rocket running away from the Pokémon center with Chimchar sleeping in James's arms.

"_How does she do that without any evidence?" Brock thought._

Everyone followed Dawn and ended up face to face with Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket, give back Paul's Chimchar right now or you'll be sorry!" Dawn yelled as she continued to run towards the fleeing Team Rocket. Jessie, James, and Meowth. They jumped over a bush and floated up into their Meowth balloon.

"Oh no Chimchar!" Brock yelled as he, Ash, Paul, and Cynthia tried to catch up to Dawn.

"Oh dear." Cynthia exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." James stated.

"Any dear from you dopes means fear to us!" Meowth yelled. Chimchar then woke up not knowing what had happened.

"Little Chimmy woke up." Jessie stated in a cheerful tone.

"You give Chimchar back right now or you'll be sorry!" Dawn yelled. "Paul trained Chimchar really hard and you can't just take it away from him! Buneary, let's go!" Dawn released Buneary.

"Oh a cutie pie! Meowth catch it!" Jessie demanded.

"With pleasure!" Meowth yelled as he readied his net bazooka. He shot the net at Buneary, but Buneary dodged and caught Dawn instead.

"Hey let me go!" Dawn yelled as she struggled to get free. Meowth pulled her up and held her captive under the balloon.

"Well having her maybe I can become top coordinator using her tips!" Jessie squealed with excitement.

"Like I would ever help you!" Dawn yelled up Jessie. Chimchar then used Fire Spin on Jessie, James, and Meowth, burning them to a crisp.

"I'll help you Dawn, Staravia…" Ash was cut off by Paul.

"Ursaring stand by!" Paul yelled as he released Ursaring. "Hyper Beam!" Ursaring let out a powerful Hyper Beam.

Chimchar jumped out of the basket before the attack landed. Ursaring's Hyper Beam broke the net and Dawn came flying out. On the way down Dawn grabbed Chimchar and continued to fall. Paul then ran under Dawn and caught her bridal style.

"_Just like Nursery School." Paul thought_

Dawn closed her eyes not knowing that Paul had caught her. She opened her eyes to see Paul looking down at her and Chimchar who was still wrapped in Dawn's arms. Everyone came running up and saw Paul and Dawn.

"Uhh…" Ash stated as he saw his friend in the arms of his rival. Dawn began to blush, then jumped out of Paul's arms, and set Chimchar on the ground. Buneary then came running up and hopped onto Dawn.

"_Dawn, are you alright?" Buneary questioned as she cuddled in Dawn's arms. _

"I'm fine. No need to worry." Dawn replied.

"Well at least were all safe." Cynthia stated. They all headed back to the Pokémon Center. "Dawn, may I speak with you privately please?" Cynthia questioned.

"Of course." Dawn replied. Dawn followed Cynthia to the phones where an unexpected phone call was waiting. "Mom?!" Dawn yelled. "Why did you call? Not that I don't like surprises."

"I called because I have something very important to tell you. Dawn I know where Cece is." Johanna stated.

"Really where is she?!" Dawn yelled.

"Why don't you look behind you?" Johanna suggested. Dawn was confused because the only person behind was Cynthia.

"Mom don't tell me…" Dawn started.

"Yep, the Champion League Master is your older sister." Johanna stated. Dawn turned around and looked at Cynthia.

"After you healed Torterra so properly, I knew it was you, Dee Dee." Cynthia stated. Dawn gave her sister a big hug and began to cry.

"I've missed you so much." Dawn muffled.

"So I had an idea. At the end of the Sinnoh League I was thinking that I would end it off by revealing my little sister and having a scrimmage match with one Pokémon only." Cynthia suggested.

"Wait, I get to battle you?! That's so cool! But can we make it a double battle instead?" Dawn pleaded.

"You always did like a challenge, alright a double battle at the end of the Sinnoh League." Cynthia finalized.

Dawn and Cynthia headed back to where Ash and Brock were. Next to them was a basket of red fire lilies on the small table next to Ash.

"Oh wow Ash these are beautiful. Who are they for?" Dawn questioned as admired the flowers.

"Check the card." Brock replied. Dawn found the card attached to the basket. She then read the card to herself.

_Dear Dee Dee,  
I saw you at the Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest and saw your win against Kenny. I want to congratulate you with a basket of your favorite flowers from when we were kids.  
Sincerely, P.J._

"_That is so thoughtful of P.J. I wish he was here with me right now." Dawn thought._

Cynthia, who was standing over Dawn's shoulder, read the card as well.

"Looks like Dawn's got a secret admirer!" Cynthia teased.

"He's not a secret! I know who he is but I don't know where he is!" Dawn yelled as she began to blush uncontrollably. Dawn then noticed Paul about to walk out of the Pokémon Center.

"Hey Paul where are you going?" Dawn questioned as her blush went down.

"To Veilstone City." Paul replied as he continued to walk out.

"Paul, stop! For the sake of you and your Pokémon you should stay at the Pokémon Center. You three should stay too." Cynthia stated. "Dawn has enough experience to help fully recover Paul's and you're Pokémon before morning."

Everyone fell silent until a breaking news broadcast came through Sinnoh Now. The broadcast was about how the Lustrous Orb was found in a ruin near Celestic Town.

"I now know where I am going to next on my journey." Cynthia stated.

"Celestic Town right?" Dawn questioned.

"Right. I hope that we will get to meet each other in the near future." Cynthia stated. She then turned around and walked away. Ash, Brock, and Dawn all headed back into the Pokémon Center. They all headed to their room to get a good night's sleep. That night Dawn had a dream about the last time she saw P.J.

"_Dawn I don't want to leave but my daddy got a new job and I have to go with him." P.J. stated as his brother and his father loaded up the car._

"_But I don't want you to go." Dawn complained as she began to cry. P.J. then hugged her and tried to make her stop crying._

"_It'll be alright. Remember we all promised to travel together when we get older. After I turn 10, I'll come back and pick up you, Kenny, and Leona and we will start our journey together." P.J. stated. _

"_P.J. we have to go know if we want to get to our new home before nightfall." P.J.'s father stated as he tapped P.J. on the shoulder._

"_I'll miss you." P.J. said as he walked towards the car._

"_P.J. wait!" Dawn yelled as she ran towards him._

"_What is…" P.J. was cut off by Dawn kissing P.J. on the cheek. After Dawn pulled away and ran back next to her mom, Kenny and Leona. P.J. got in the car and it drives away._

"_P.J. wait!" Dawn screamed as she chased after the car. She started to cry as she ran as fast as her little legs could take her. She then tripped and fell onto the sidewalk and cried as hard as she could._

Dawn woke up and took off her chocker and looked at the picture of P.J. She silently cried over the loss of the one she loved. After her cry she got out of bed and walked down to the room where Paul's Pokémon were being healed. She saw Weavile, Chimchar, Torterra, and Murkrow sleeping peacefully. Dawn walked up to the window and stared out at the clear night sky.

"_Oh P.J. Why didn't you come for me, Kenny, and Leona?" Dawn thought._

Dawn then noticed that Torterra had woke up and saw Dawn staring into nothingness on the night sky.

"_Are you alright?" Torterra questioned as he looked up at the female trainer._

"I'm fine; it was just a bad dream." Dawn replied as she knelt down next to Torterra.

"_Want to talk about it?" Torterra questioned._

"I'd rather not." Dawn replied. A long silence fell between the two. Dawn grew tired and fell asleep next to Torterra.

The next morning Paul woke up the next morning. He walked into the room with the rest of his Pokémon. He saw Dawn next to Torterra sleeping in the room.Paul strolled up to Dawn and stood there and watched her peacefully sleep.

"_She looks so peaceful. I wish I had come back and picked her up in Twinleaf Town. I wish my dad didn't get his stupid job in Kanto." Paul thought_

Dawn then woke up to see Paul towering over her. She looked around to see that she had fallen asleep next to Torterra.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on Torterra." Dawn yelled. She stood up and ran out the door to her room. Dawn quietly shut the door to see Ash and Brock awake.

"Hey Dawn where'd you go?" Ash questioned.

"What just happened?" Dawn asked herself ignoring Ash's question.

"Dawn, are you alright?" Brock questioned as he walked up to Dawn.

"Uhh yeah I'm fine; you guys don't need to worry." Dawn replied. She hoped that Ash didn't repeat his question. Luckily for Dawn, Ash just ignored the fact that Dawn wasn't in bed and the day went on. The gang hit the road to Dawn's next contest in Solaceon Town.


	4. Journey into the Unknown

Ikarishipping Fanfiction

_Chapter 4: Journey to the Unown!_

As Dawn prepares for the Solaceon Town Pokémon Contest, our heroes run into one of Dawn's childhood friends, Kenny. After our heroes meet up with each other Kenny said that he was going to see Dialga and Palkia. Everyone was curious to see what he meant so Kenny to them to see them.

"It's true Dialga and Palkia!" Ash yelled as he and the others ran to the statues.

"These are the Solaceon Ruins." Kenny explained. Everyone looked at the statues. Dawn then remembered her field trip to the Solaceon Ruins when she was still in preschool.

_Flashback_

"_Whoa. It's Dialga and Palkia!" Leona exclaimed. Dawn, Leona, Kenny, and P.J. ran up to the statues and read what was on the tablet._

"_When every life meets another life, something will be born." P.J. read of the statue._

"_What does that mean?" Dawn questioned._

"_It basically means that when you meet someone you have some sort of connection born between the two of you." Kenny explained._

"_So what do you think was born when we all met?" Leona questioned._

"_I know this one! Friendship!" Dawn yelled. Everyone started to laugh and the day went on._

Kenny noticed that Dawn looked a little down. He walked over to Dawn.

"Hey don't feel down! I'm sure you'll see P.J. again!" Kenny stated.

"Kenny, who's P.J.?" Brock questioned.

"She hasn't told you? Well P.J. is…" Kenny was then interrupted by Dawn.

"Oh P.J. is no one you need to know about!" Dawn yelled. Ash and Brock stood their confused.

"Oh while I still have it on my mind…" Kenny started. He dug into his pocket and handed Dawn a note.

"Who's it from?" Dawn questioned as she took the note from Kenny.

"Read it and find out." Kenny answered. Dawn opened the note and began to read it.

_Dear Dawn,  
It's me, P.J. I'm sorry that you lost in the Hearthome Contest but there will be plenty of other contests and I'm sure that you'll win all of them and win the Grand Festival. I have been to every single one of your contests in person. So the next time you compete you'll know that I am with you. Do your best in the future.  
P.J._

Ash and Brock were also reading the note without Dawn knowing. Dawn turned around and saw the boys peeping at the note.

"Eyes off!" Dawn yelled as she folded up the note. The two boys backed away and grinned.

"Just by reading the note I already know who he is." Brock stated.

"What?! Who is he? Tell me!" Dawn begged.

"Nope. I'll let him tell you himself." Brock refused. Dawn pouted.

"No wonder it's so loud over here." A familiar voice snapped. Everyone turned to see who it was.

"_Speak of the Devil." Brock thought._

Paul was standing right in front of the stair case staring at the group with a sour look.

"_Just my luck it's Dawn and Kenny. I hope that Kenny doesn't spill." Paul thought._

"It's Paul!" Ash yelled.

"_Why did Ash call P.J. Paul? I don't want to blow his cover so I'll stick with it." Kenny thought._

"What are you doing here Paul?" Brock questioned.

"I came here to see if there was any way I could get stronger by reading the stone tablets." Paul explained.

"Well Ash and I are going to have a battle if you want to watch." Kenny offered.

"_That's not the best idea Kenny." Dawn thought._

"I've got nothing else to do." Paul stated. Brock refereed the battle, Dawn sat on the marble, and Paul leaned up against the Dialga statue. The battle was Kenny's Breloom versus Ash's Turtwig. After Ash and Kenny's discussion about Turtwig learning energy ball, the ruins started to shoot beams of red light in all directions. Dawn looks behind her and the marble staircase started to lift into the air.

"This is bad!" Ash yelled as he ran to the staircase.

"Dawn no!" Kenny yelled as he followed behind Ash. Dawn was holding onto the edge for dear life along with Piplup. Piplup's grip released.

"_AAHH!" Piplup yelled as it fell into the door which glowed red._

"_I got'cha!" Aipom yelled as she grabbed Piplup's hand. Its tail held it up but the weight of both of them was too much and Aipom let go._

"Piplup! Aipom!" Dawn yelled. She jumped into the doorway. The boys managed to climb in between the crack before the door closed completely.

"It looks like we lost Ash and Kenny." Brock stated with Paul next to him.

"Let's go. I don't want to spend the night here." Paul stated. He got up and started to walk towards the nearest door. Brock followed behind.

"So when are you gonna tell Dawn?" Brock questioned.

"Tell her what?" Paul snapped.

"That you're P.J." Brock replied. Paul stopped.

"How did you find out about that?" Paul stated calmly.

"Like it's not obvious. You've been to all of her contests and the letters explain it all to. Don't worry I won't tell her." Brock stated.

"Hey Brock! Paul!" Ash yelled with Kenny next to him.

"This conversation doesn't leave this ruin." Paul stated.

"I'm glad that you're both alright." Kenny stated.

"Whatever. Let's just find Dawn and get out of here." Paul stated. He led the way to find Dawn. The guys walked around the ruin. Until they found Dawn on what to them looked like the ceiling.

"How are you guys doing that?" Dawn questioned with her newly evolved Ambipom and Piplup next to her.

"You're the one on the ceiling." Kenny stated. More Unown came and tried to attack Dawn. Piplup fired a Bubblebeam and snapped the Unown out of confusion.

"_Look here. We didn't mean to intrude. The staircase carried us in here. We didn't mean to come in here intentionally. So just let us go!" Piplup stated. The Unown looked at each other and vanished._

"Well is looks like all swell that ends swell." Dawn stated. Just then her hair lifted up and she, Ambipom, and Piplup started to fall.

"Oh no Dawn!" Kenny yelled. Dawn grabbed Piplup and continued to fall. Paul ran up and caught Dawn and Piplup bridal style. Ambipom landed gracefully on its feet.

"_It's just like when those two meet back in preschool." Kenny thought. _Dawn opened her eyes and saw that Paul had caught her.

"Gah!" Dawn jumped out of Paul's arms and ran over to Ambipom. "Ambipom are you alright?"

"_I'm fine." Ambipom replied. _The staircase started to drop and everyone managed to get out.

"So Kenny how about that battle of ours?" Ash reminded.

"Yeah. I'll teach you energy ball when we get back to the Pokémon Center." Kenny agreed. "If you don't tell Dawn that I told you who P.J. was." Kenny whispered to Ash.

"Uh. Sure." Ash replied. Dawn looked back to see what Kenny said. Paul started to walk away.

"Hey Paul we're ya going?" Ash questioned.

"To Veilstone City." Paul replied. He walked away into the sunset. The rest of the group head to the Pokémon Center to get ready for Dawn's next Pokémon Contest.


	5. Team Shocker

Ikarishipping Fanfiction

_Chapter 5: Team Shocker_

After Dawn's tragic loss in the first round of the Solaceon Contest, Dawn leaves the monitoring room.

"Hey Dawn, where ya going?" Ash questioned.

"I'm just going to change out of my dress." Dawn replied. She walked out the door leaving Piplup and the rest of her Pokémon behind. She started to run off crying not knowing where she was going. She then ran into someone in front of her. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." The person turned around. "P-Paul?"

"Yeah what?" Paul snapped. He noticed Dawn's eyes were red from crying. Dawn kept crying. "What's with you?" Paul questioned like he didn't know.

"I lost twice in a row in the first round." Dawn stated.

"You can't let two losses in the performance round get you down. Look if I lose to a gym I take a break and train before I go back and re-challenge that gym." Paul explained. He started to walk away. Dawn was in shock about what he told her.

"Thanks Paul." Dawn whispered. After Kenny's loss and Jessilina's win at the Solaceon Contest, our heroes head back to the Pokémon center to stay overnight.

"Kenny you're leaving already?" Ash questioned.

"Gotta get ready for the next contest." Kenny answered.

"Do want me to get Dawn so that you can say goodbye?" Brock questioned.

"Nya, its fine. Just give this will ya." Kenny offered. He handed Brock a note.

"Is that from P.J.?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah. See he either writes a letter or draws a picture for Dawn. If you could believe it he designed mine and Dawn's contest outfits." Kenny explained.

"Wow, then he's got a real knack for that kind of stuff." Brock stated.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you all later." Kenny stated. He walked away to the next contest. The next day Ash, Brock, Piplup, and Pikachu wait in the lobby for Dawn.

"It's getting late and Dawn's still not up." Ash stated.

"_Yeah." Piplup agreed._

"Hey it's Paul." Brock stated. Brock walked up to him. "I thought you left for Veilstone City."

"I did but route 215 is closed for a while due to flooding. It just re-opened so I'm heading there now." Paul explained.

"Well could you do something for me really quick?" Brock questioned.

"No." Paul replied. He started to walk out the door.

"Do it and I won't tell Dawn who you really are." Brock blackmailed. Paul bit his lip.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" Paul questioned. After hearing Brock's request, Paul headed up to Dawn's room. He walked in and saw Dawn covered by blankets. He pulled the sheets of Dawn. "Get up." Dawn looked at Paul.

"No way!" Dawn yelled. She grabbed the sheet from Paul and covered her face again.

"Quit being so stubborn!" Paul snapped as he pulled the sheets of the bed again.

"Go away!" Dawn snapped back. She grabbed the sheets one last time and held them tight. Paul looked around and saw Dawn's clothes hanging next to her bed. He grabbed them and placed them in the bathroom. He then picked up Dawn and did a fireman's carry to the bathroom. "Hey put me down!" Dawn started punching Paul's back. He placed her in the bathroom and locked the door.

"Look I'm not letting you out until you get dressed and have a battle. You use your Ambipom alright? Use the same strategy as you did in the contest." Paul stated.

"Fine." Dawn stated. He could hear Dawn get dressed. "Alright I'm dressed, can you let me go now?" Dawn complained. Paul unlocked the door and walked down the stairs. He waited at the battle field. Dawn walked up and released Ambipom. Paul released his Electabuzz.

"Alright Ambipom use swift." Dawn commanded. Ambipom spun around on its hand as the stars from its tails began to form. Ambipom started to sing on its back as the swift started to surround its body making it invisible.

"Look, I'm not sure if it's the same in a contest as it is in a Gym battle but Ambipom is disappeared. In a Gym Battle if your pokemon or you opponents is nowhere to be seen then you're in huge trouble. It's pretty but Ambipom isn't being shown off. Brock told me that a friend of yours said that the pokemon are the main attraction." Paul explained. "Electabuzz use Brick Break!" Electabuzz spilt the Swift in half and the stars disappeared with Ambipom at the center. "Now use Thunder!" Electabuzz shot out a lightning bolt from its antennas and hit Ambipom.

"Ambipom!" Dawn yelled as she ran up to her pokemon. She caught it before Ambipom could hit the ground. Paul started to walk away with Electabuzz by his side.

"I'm surprised that Paul used his knowledge of Gym Battles to help you Dawn. The thing is he was right. If you can't see your opponent in a battle you're in big trouble." Ash explained.

"You know what. I think I gonna take some time off and just train until I feel that I'm ready!" Dawn yelled.

"That's a great idea. You can get new ideas from other contests that Kenny and Zoey are in." Brock stated.

"Oh Dawn before I forget, Kenny gave this to me to give to you." Ash stated as gave Dawn the note. Dawn opened it and it was a sketch of Dawn in the contest. With the picture was a note attached to it.

"Never lose sight of what you love." Dawn read off the card.

"That's a great quote! P.J. must have been at yesterday's contest." Brock stated.

"You know what. You're right. I gonna keep doing what I love and keep the promise I made to my friends." Dawn stated. Our heroes then set of for Veilstone City and Ash's next Gym battle.


	6. Crossing the Battle Line

Ikarishipping Fanfiction

_Chapter 6: Crossing the Battle Line_

Our female heroine, Dawn has just lost her battle to Veilstone Gym Leader Maylene. But with that she gains a new friend and a new strategy for her future contests. The celebratory victory for Maylene is then interrupted by the very person who made her second guess herself about being Gym Leader.

"It's Paul!" Ash yelled as he, Maylene, Dawn, Brock, and Reggie were standing outside the Gym.

"I guess there is a person that can't even beat the weakest Gym Leader in history." Paul stated.

"Now look here. Dawn did a great job for her first battle so just buzz off!" Maylene yelled. Dawn didn't say a word. She walked off, leaving Piplup behind. She walked towards the creek where she found Maylene the day before.

"I don't want to be disturbed Maylene." Dawn stated. Maylene was shocked that Dawn knew she was coming.

"Dawn can you sense aura?" Maylene questioned. Dawn let out a small gasp.

"Yes. I've been able to sense it for a while now." Dawn answered. Maylene sat next to Dawn.

"Dawn do you know what a time flower is?" Maylene questioned.

"Yeah. It's a flower that can show you images of the past." Dawn answered.

"Right. I actually found one near here and I want to take you to it." Maylene stated. "Come on let's go!" Maylene grabbed Dawn's hand and took her to the time flower.

"There it is!" Dawn stated. They ran to the flower and knelt down next to it. The flower opened and screened an image onto Dawn and Maylene's surroundings.

"Where are we?" Maylene questioned. Dawn looked around and saw a minivan in front of her house in Twinleaf Town.

"Twinleaf Town 5 years ago…" Dawn whispered under her breath. She walked closer to her, Kenny, Leona, and P.J. as children.

"Why are we here?" Maylene questioned. She looked at Dawn and saw a puddle forming under her. Dawn started to cry as she looked at the saddest day in Dawn's life.

"P.J. wait!" The younger Dawn yelled.

"What is…" The younger P.J. questioned. The younger Dawn kissed his cheek and the older Dawn broke down and fell to her knees in front of Maylene.

"Why didn't you come back for me P.J.?! You're such and idiot!" Dawn screamed while crying her heart out.

"Oh Dawn…" Maylene stated. Maylene walked up to Dawn.

"Maylene I would like to be left alone. I want to think about some things on my own." Dawn pleaded as the illusion disappeared.

"Alright." Maylene stated. She walked away and left Dawn alone. She screamed as loud as she could.

"I need you P.J. I miss you so much. I can't stand you not seeing me. Why don't you confront me?" Dawn whispered. She was so caught up in her crying that she felt something drape over her shoulders. She looked up. "Oh it's only you Paul." Paul knelt next to Dawn.

"Why are you so upset?" Paul questioned.

"It's nothing." Dawn whispered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Paul questioned.

"No." Dawn answered.

"Do you want to be alone?" Paul questioned.

"No." Dawn mumbled before she went into tears a second time. She hurled herself onto Paul's chest and kept crying. "Why didn't P.J. come?! Did he forget about us?!" Dawn kept screaming.

"_I am so sorry to cause you so much pain. I would never forget about Leona or Kenny. Especially you." Paul thought. _Paul stroked Dawn's head and let her cry. After a few strokes he felt Dawn get warmer.

"I think you're starting to get a fever." Paul stated. "Let's go back to the gym." Paul got up and helped Dawn up. The two trainers started to walk back to the gym.

"Paul I'm sorry." Dawn whispered. She collapsed from exhaustion.

"Oh no Dawn!" Paul picked up the upper half of her body and felt her forehead.

"_She's burning up! I have to get her back to my house with everyone else quick!" Paul thought._ Paul placed Dawn on his back and started to run back to town.

"Hey it's Paul!" Ash yelled as Paul started to become visible over the hill. Paul ran towards everyone.

"What's wrong with Dawn?" Maylene questioned. Dawn's face was red from her fever.

"I think she's coming down with something. We need to treat it." Paul stated. Reggie, Maylene, Ash, Brock, and Paul walked into Paul's house and laid Dawn on a bed in a guest room. Brock came in with a cold wet cloth and placed it over Dawn's forehead. Reggie took the thermometer out of her mouth.

"Well the good news is that her temperature isn't that high. She should be good as new by tomorrow." Reggie stated.

"But how did she get sick?" Ash questioned.

"I read that if a person is emotionally exhausted they can become feint and get sick." Brock stated.

"Oh dear." Maylene whispered.

"Maylene what is it?" Reggie questioned.

"When I was talking to Dawn, I took her to see a time flower I found a while ago. It took us to, what she said, 5 years ago in Twinleaf Town. She broke down and started yelling something about P.J." Maylene explained.

"_That's when I moved." Paul thought._

"I wonder what happened 5 years ago." Ash questioned. Paul got up and walked out of the room. Reggie found him standing outside in the field at his doorstep.

"How do you feel? After 5 years, you finally get to see her again. Why don't you tell her who you really are?" Reggie questioned.

"It's too late for that. If I told her now there's no way she would believe me. Besides, she seems happy with Ash and Brock." Paul explained.

"I bet she would be happier with you, Kenny, and Leona." Reggie stated. Paul fell silent.

"Do you remember what happened 5 years ago before we got in the car for Kanto?" Paul questioned Reggie.

"You mean when she kissed you? Yeah I remember that." Reggie stated.

"In that moment, I knew that it wouldn't be the end for me. I knew that I would see her again." Paul explained.

"Well we should head back inside. I don't want you to get sick either." Reggie stated. Reggie and Paul walked back inside and saw Dawn sitting up in her bed.

"Hey Paul, Reggie." Dawn stated stuffily.

"Her fever has gone down dramatically, but she still has a stuffy nose and had a bad cough. She should be fine by tomorrow." Maylene stated.

"That's great." Reggie stated. The next day, Ash, Brock, and Dawn all checked into the Veilstone Pokémon Center for Ash's Gym Battle while day was going to have a day all to herself.


	7. Special 1: The Different sides of Dawn!

Ikarishipping Fanfiction

_Special #1_

It was the day after Dawn's Gym battle with Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym Leader, that Dawn decided that she wanted to look around the city.

"This day is all about me. Since the city is right on the water, I can finally surf. There's also a gym with archery and a fighting room. Today is going to be awesome!" Dawn yelled. What a lot of you don't know is that Dawn is a trained archer, fighter, and surfer.

Dawn first headed to the gym for some fighting practice. She put her hair back in a braid with her back yellow at the end of the braid to hold it in place. She wore a white tank top with sweat shorts and sneakers. She of course wore the chocker that P.J. gave her. When she walked into the gym, she noticed that she was the only girl there. When she got to an unused handing punching bag, she wrapped bandage around her knuckles to prevent bleed when she punched the bags.

"What is she doing here?" One guy questioned.

"She doesn't belong here. Girls can't fight." The other guy stated. Dawn ignored all of the comments and started walking towards the bag. She started punching and kicking the bag like there was no tomorrow. After about 10 minutes, Dawn felt an aura come up behind her, so she turned around and threw a punch to their face. Before her fist came in contact with the person's face, they put their hand in front of Dawn's and blocked the punch. The person lowered his and Dawn's hand to reveal their face.

"Oh great. It's you." Paul said as he looked at Dawn.

"Not too excited to see you either. Now if you'll excuse me I have a bag to pulverize." Dawn replied as she turned around and started to punch the bag again.

"_She never gives up. It gets annoying." Paul thought_

Paul took the hand that Dawn was about to punch with next and stopped it.

"What was that for?!" Dawn yelled as she spun around.

"That's my bag I use it." Paul answered. Dawn then noticed that he hand a bag full of gear and a roll of bandages.

"Really, cause I don't see your name on it." Dawn replied as she looked around the bag. "Whatever I was going to shoot now anyways. Later." Dawn walked out of the room towards the archery range.

"She is just a troublesome as always." Paul said to himself.

"_Paul is such a jerk. Alright relax. Today is all about me. I wouldn't let Paul ruin that." Dawn thought_

Dawn walked outside to see about 20 targets lined up in a row. The unused targets had a bow and 5 arrows next to it. There were only about 7 other people at the shooting range so it was her pick. She walked to the closest longbow and started to shoot at the targets. Her very first arrow went right in the bull's eye. Everyone was amazed to see Dawn get a bull's eye on her first arrow. Dawn continued to shoot her arrows for about another 30 minutes. On her last arrow of a set, she thought that it would be her best shot yet. Right before the arrow hit the target, another arrow pierced Dawn's and it was shot into the empty target next to hers. Dawn ran over to the empty target. She pulled out both arrows and stared at them in awe. Dawn looked at the arrow that went through Dawn's and looked around to see who could have done it. About 8 targets down Dawn noticed that Paul was also shooting a longbow.

"_There's no way he could have done that. I'm the best archer in Twinleaf Town, ever since P.J. left, and I can't even do that!" Dawn thought._

Dawn then noticed how ripped Paul's arms were. He had never looked so calm to Dawn. She watched him shoot a few arrows. She noticed that when he pulled back on the bow he took a big breath and right when he let go he released the air trapped inside of him. For some odd reason Dawn began to blush. She grabbed the both of the arrows and pulled them out of each other. She grabbed the arrow that Paul shot and strung her bow. Dawn was about 15 yards away from were Paul was shooting. A few seconds later, Dawn released her arrow and landed right in the bull's eye range and prevented Paul's arrow to get a bull's eye. Paul looked over at Dawn who was still in a solid stance from her shooting the arrow.

"You're not the only marksman around here." Dawn stated as she walked up to Paul.

"I see that I'm not. However, I am the best archer, surfer, and fighter in this town. I'll beat you in anything." Paul stated.

"Is that a challenge?" Dawn questioned.

"Do you surf?" Paul replied.

"I live right next door to Sandgem Town. Of course I surf." Dawn answered.

"There's a surfing competition in 1 hour at the beach down the block from here. We'll see who's the best." Paul challenged. He walked out of the shooting range and disappeared.

"_We'll see who that is indeed." Dawn thought. _Dawn continued to shoot for about ½ an hour until she walked down to the beach. She saw a long line of surfers ready to compete. She also saw that all of the competitors were guys.

"_Oh great. I'm the only girl here too." Dawn thought. _Dawn got in line for the competition and signed up. She then went to get a board for the competition. She picked out a light blue board that faded into a dark midnight blue towards the bottom. At the top was a small Piplup body surfing on the waves. Finally she went into the bathroom to change into her swimsuit. Her swimsuit was a bikini with and orange line on the top of both pieces and the rest was yellow.

"Alright the 42nd annual surf off here in Veilstone City is about to get under way!" The announcer yelled.

"_I don't see Paul anywhere. Too chicken to show up! He didn't want to be beaten by a girl like the rest of these guys are." Dawn thought._

"Now let's hear a word from the champion for 5 years in a row, Paul!" The announcer yelled. Paul walked up to the podium and started to speak.

"Everyone, I want to thank you for coming out today. The only thing to say is that this is all about having fun. So get out there and do your best." Paul stated. He walked off the podium and got to the end of the line.

"And I know you're all wondering what the prize is this year. The prize is the board you have in front of you that you rented and this awesome trophy!" The announcer yelled. "So let's get this surf off going! Surfers to your mark!" Everyone got up to the edge of the water and readied their boards. "On your mark, get set, go!" The announcer shot a pistol into the air and everyone ran into the water. The waves came at them hard.

"After the first wave 15 out of the 45 competitors are knocked over. It's not surprising that the 5 year champ is still going strong, but new comer Dawn may give him a run for his money." The announcer stated.

"No she won't." Paul stated as he started to go up a wave. The wave just started to curl and Paul was surfing the wave. He started moving up and down the wave and he started to ride to the top. He lifted off and did a 1080 spin.

"There it is folks! The famous 1080 spin! Only a champ can pull off that move! Let's see how the newbie fairs." The announcer stated.

"I'll give you all a run for your money." Dawn stated. She waited for about 5 minutes until she saw a huge wave come in. The rest of the surfers tried to surf the wave and failed.

"It looks like the only ones left in the competition is Dawn and Paul! And Dawn is going after the biggest wave in the competition! But Paul isn't far behind!" The announcer yelled. Paul managed to get right behind Dawn.

"Get your own wave! This one's mine!" Dawn yelled. She went further and further up the wave. She started to spin over the wave.

"That's impossible! Dawn just pulled off the legendary 1800! This move had never been pulled off in the history of Veilstone City surfing!" The announcer yelled.

"_She finally pulled it off." Paul thought._

Dawn surfed down the wave just as it started to tube perfectly.

"_This should get me big points!" Dawn thought. _Dawn leaned back into the tube and started to calmly ride the wave. _"This is amazing." _Dawn pushed her hand into the roaring wave that surrounded her. The wave collapsed and Dawn swam back to shore.

"Hey where's Paul?" one of the surfer's questioned.

"I thought he was on the beach." Dawn stated with worry in her voice.

"_Did her get pulled under by the wave?" Dawn thought. _

"Hey what's that over there!" another surfer yelled as he pointed westward. Dawn ran over to see a surf board being pushed to shore by the currents.

"_This is Paul's board." Dawn thought. _Dawn looked out at the ocean and didn't see Paul. _"This is really bad. I don't see Paul coming up." _Dawn ran back out to the water with her board.

"Hey where are you going?!" The announcer yelled.

"To find Paul!" Dawn yelled she went further out to sea.

"_Where did he go?" Dawn thought. _She kneeled on her board and looked around. She noticed Paul floating unconscious. Dawn swam towards Paul and put him on her board. A shadow then covered Dawn and Paul. _"Oh no!" _The biggest wave Dawn had ever seen had just started to curl and hit Dawn and Paul and pushed them both under water. _"I have to get Paul above water!" _Dawn pushed Paul up to the surface just before she ran out of air. She managed to get Paul onto the shore and onto the sand.

"Does anyone know CPR?" Dawn yelled. The surfers all shook their heads no. "You are all surfers and none of you know CPR?" Dawn began to push against Paul's chest which was bare without a swim shirt. After 30 pushes, Paul wasn't waking up.

"_I really don't want to do this." Dawn thought._ Dawn pressed her lips against Paul's and tried to push air into his lungs. She did this for about 30 seconds. She pulled away. Paul's eyes opened slowly to see Dawn over him. He started to cough up the water he had swallowed and he sat up.

"What happened?" Paul questioned.

"Dude, you were knocked under and you weren't coming up and the newbie chick saved you!" a surfer stated as he handed Paul and Dawn towels. Paul shook the towel over his head to dry his head.

"Well I think I know who the winner should be this year." Paul stated as he stood up. He lowered his hand down to Dawn. Dawn took his hand and Paul pulled her up. "For pulling of what was thought to be the impossible 1800 and saving my life I declare that this year's surf contest winner is Dawn!" Paul held up her hand in victory and everyone started to cheer for Dawn.

"Dawn we would like to congratulate you with your board that you get to keep for free and the trophy." The announcer stated ash he handed Dawn the trophy. The trophy had a small surfer at the top and was held up with 4 small wooden pillars.

"Thank you so much!" Dawn stated. That night the surfers all gathered around a fire and started to sing songs and goof off.

"So it's tradition that the winner of the contest has to sing a solo. And the song is picked by the previous winner." A surfer stated.

"I can't sing. I stink." Dawn confessed.

"Well Paul here thought he stunk until he gave it a shot and now we can't get him to stop." A surfer stated as he threw his arm around Paul's shoulder.

"You sing?" Dawn questioned. Paul tried to hide his blush from the light in the fire.

"So what song is she gonna sing Paul?" the surfer next to Dawn questioned. Paul thought about this for a while

"There's a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when I was little. Whenever I couldn't sleep my mother would sing it to me to put me to bed. I want her to sing that song." Paul explained.

"What's it called?" Dawn questioned.

"Beautiful Wish." Paul answered. Dawn gasped.

"_I used to sing that song to P.J. and the others." Dawn thought._

"Do you know it?" A surfer questioned.

"I surprisingly do." Dawn answered.

"_The story about my mother was true, but I wanted to hear Dawn sing it this time." Paul thought. _Dawn took in a deep breath and began to sing.

"**Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu **

**Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de **

**Yume wo miteta no**

**Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru **

**Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai **

**Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau**

**Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara **

**Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite **

**Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa **

**Sekai no namida ga nemutteru**

**Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita...? **

**Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta **

**Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo**

**Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara **

**Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite **

**Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo **

**Watashi no negai wa tokete iru**

**Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane **

**Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite **

**Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai...aoi umi no naka de...**

**Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru **

**Watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni**

**Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara **

**Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite **

**Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa **

**Sekai no namida ga nemutteru**

**Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita...? **

**Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta **

**Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo**

**Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara **

**Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite **

**Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo **

**Watashi no negai wa tokete iru**

**Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane **

**Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite **

**Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai...aoi umi no naka de...**

**Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru **

**Watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni."**

After Dawn's singing, all of the surfers went home and Dawn went back to the pokemon center.

"Hey Dawn. What have you been doing all day?" Brock questioned as he and Ash were sitting on the beds waiting for Dawn to come back.

"Oh nothing much." Dawn replied.


	8. Strategy with a Smile!

Ikarishipping Fanfiction

_Chapter 7: Strategy with a Smile_

The Wallace Cup just ended and Dawn was declared the winner. The whole walk back to the Pokémon Center she couldn't help but stare at her brand new ribbon.

"It's so pretty!" Dawn squealed.

"We know Dawn." Zoey replied.

"You've said that 5 times within 10 minutes." May pointed out.

"Uh sorry." Dawn stated as she blushed.

"So who wants dinner?" Brock questioned.

"You know I can't miss out on your cooking!" May yelled. Everyone headed back to the Pokémon center and were surprised to see a purple haired trainer.

"Hey it's Paul." Ash stated.

"Hey Dawn, who's Paul?" May questioned.

"Yeah he's a first for me too." Zoey replied.

"One of Ash's many rivals here in Sinnoh. To tell the truth, the Chimchar Ash has used to belong to him." Dawn answered.

"So Paul released his Chimchar?" May questioned. Dawn didn't want to answer. She simply looked down at the floor and didn't say a word. "I see what's going on here. You like him."

"Come on May! I don't!" Dawn yelled as she tried to stop blushing.

"Is everything alright you three?" Brock questioned.

"Oh yes everything's fine!" Dawn lied. Paul then started to walk towards the group.

"Paul why are you at a contest?" Dawn questioned.

"I was passing through on my way to the Pastoria City Gym and I thought I would get an idea how a water type fights in the water." Paul stated.

"_Geez, whenever we run into him he always has and excuse to make his gym battles easier to win." Ash thought._

"I see that you entered the Wallace Cup. You're as pathetic as always." Paul stated.

"Excuse me mister! Ash was just trying something new and he did great for his first big contest!" May yelled.

"And you are?" Paul questioned.

"The name's May! Look here, I have to put up with an attitude like this back in Johto and I don't have to put up with it here in Sinnoh!" May yelled.

"Whatever I out of here." Paul replied. Paul walked pasted Dawn. "Nice Job." Paul whispered before he left. Dawn let out a small gasp. Dawn looked behind her and watched as Paul walked out the doors.

"Geez what a creep!" May yelled. "Ash don't lose a battle to him! If you do I will beat the snot out of him!" May just turned into a fire type.

"May calm down!" Zoey stated. May simmered down.

"Alright I'm calm now." May stated. "Let's eat." Everyone sat at a table and started to eat dinner. After dinner Zoey left to go prepare for her next contest. Ash, Brock, May, and Dawn all headed back up to their room where Dawn had a basket of Gracidea flowers.

"Oh wow Dawn there so pretty!" May yelled. May and Dawn ran to her bed and gazed at the flowers. Dawn noticed a card on the back of the basket. Dawn took the card off the basket and read it to herself.

_Dear Dawn,  
Great Job on your win. I am happy that you didn't give up on your dream. Keep the promise that you made me and the others.  
-P.J._

May was reading the note over Dawn's shoulder. Dawn turned around.

"Come on May! Don't read my letter!" Dawn yelled.

"Well it looks like Dawn's got a secret admirer!" May teased.

"No I don't! He's just a good friend who moved away when I was 5!" Dawn yelled.

"In other words Dawn has no clue where he is and is trying to find him." Brock stated.

"Aww. I love long distance romance! It's just like me and Drew while I'm here in Sinnoh!" May blurted out.

"What?!" Ash yelled.

"Did I just say that out loud?" May questioned as she began to blush.

"Since when have you and Drew been together?" Brock questioned.

"About 3 months." May confessed.

"Well I'm happy for you May." Ash stated.

"Thanks Ash!" May yelled. Later that afternoon May was heading back to Johto and Ash, Dawn, and Brock were all heading to Pastoria City for Ash's next gym battle.


	9. Camping it Up

Ikarishipping Fanfiction

_Chapter 8: Camping it Up!_

As our hero's barely making it to their one week course at the Pokémon Summer Academy, they check to see what team they are on for the week.

"Kay, I'm on the red team." Ash stated.

"Hey me too." Dawn stated.

"And me." Brock stated.

"Well it looks like I'm on the Blue Team." Conway stated from behind the group. Everyone turned around in shock that Conway was there.

"You're here too?!" Ash yelled as he turned around. Dawn then noticed Paul walking towards the board.

"Hey Paul." Dawn stated as she walked towards Paul.

"_Great she's here. I was supposed to get her out of my mind for a while. But I guess that's not gonna happen." Paul thought_

"So how many badges do you have?" Ash questioned.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Paul stated as he walked away.

"Gee I feel sorry for whatever team he's on." Ash snapped.

"Well then you should feel sorry for us 'cause he's on the red team." Brock answered.

"What?!" Ash and Dawn yelled. The kids then had a basic run down on what the next week was about. The trainers then chose there Pokémon from the cardboard box. Ash then met a tomboyish young girl named Angie, and soon after their meeting they started to fight.

"You two are pathetic." Paul stated as he grabbed his pokeball from the box. He released a small Riolu that had a similar personality to Paul's. Everyone else got there Pokémon and introduced themselves. The day went on normally with some distraction from Ash and Angie, like taking a nap in class. That night, Dawn, Ash, Brock, and Angie were up past curfew playing cards.

"So Angie you haven't started on your journey?" Ash questioned.

"No I work at a Pokémon Day Care Center. It's so busy. I hardly have a free moment." Angie stated.

"_I know that feeling. After I moved to Kanto, Dad became a business man and he always pushed me to be my best in my studies. All I really wanted was to go back to Sinnoh and travel with Dawn and the others." Paul thought._

"My dream is to become a top coordinator." Dawn stated answering Angie's question.

"Well I can say one thing you all dream real big." Angie stated. Angie then noticed Dawn's chocker which she had forgotten to take off. "Hey Dawn, do you sleep in that?" Dawn looked down and noticed she was still wearing her chocker.

"Oh no I don't. I guess I forgot to take it off." Dawn replied.

"So what's inside the locket?" Angie questioned.

"It's just a picture of me and a friend that moved away a long time ago." Dawn answered. She took off the choker and opened the locket. "I haven't seen him in 5 years but I know that I'll find him some day in the near future."

"What part of light out don't you understand?!" One of Professor Rowan's assistants yelled at them. Everyone scurried into bed. The next morning everyone was training for the battles.

"You three are as slow as molasses!" Angie teased as she ran up in front of Ash, Pikachu, and Raichu.

"Oh yeah! Watch!" Ash yelled as he sped up in front of Angie. Dawn and Brock were both watching them through the window.

"Now we only have to make sure that those two don't beat us." Brock joked.

"The only thing I'm thinking about is making Grimer shine like a star." Dawn stated.

"Alright Riolu use Force Palm now!" a voice from the other side of the school yelled. Dawn walked over to the other window and saw Paul outside training his Riolu. Riolu dashed towards the target and shattered it with Force Palm.

"Oh wow." Dawn stated. Paul heard Dawn and looked over in her direction.

"You spying on me." Paul stated. Dawn blushed.

"Oh please like I'd wanna spy on you!" Dawn yelled.

"Riolu quick attack let's go." Riolu dashed along the ground in circles.

"Doesn't it get dizzy? Just watching it make my head spin." Dawn stated. She walked out the door towards Paul.

"I never properly thanked you for saving me back in Veilstone." Paul stated.

"Aww come on it was nothing! I would have done it for anyone!" Dawn yelled and started to blush again.

"Riolu Iron tail now!" Paul yelled. Riolu hit the target and broke it off the stand. "Nice Job Riolu. Take a break."

"_Somehow this Paul seems different from before I saved him. Is that the reason for why he's being so nice?" Dawn thought._

"Attention trainers you have 1 more hour until the battles. Use this time wisely to train." Professor Rowan stated over the intercom.

"Well I should get training. Later Paul!" Dawn yelled as she ran off. An hour later the battles began.

"Alright the first battle will be Dawn and Paul." Professor Rowan's assistant stated. Paul and Dawn walked up to the opposite sides of the battle field. "Alright begin."

"Grimer spotlight!" Dawn threw her Poké ball into the air and Grimer came out surrounded by hearts.

"Lucario stand by for battle." Paul threw his Poké ball and out came Lucario.

"I see that Riolu evolved. But I won't let that stop me! Now Grimer use Poison Gas!" Dawn yelled. Grimer shot out gas from its mouth and it surrounded Lucario.

"Lucario jump up and use Aura Sphere!" Paul yelled. Lucario jumped into the air above and shot the Aura Sphere from its hands. It hit Grimer and sent if flying.

"Grimer, are you okay?" Dawn questioned.

"_Fine." Grimer replied._

"Alright use Mud Bomb!" Dawn yelled. Grimer shot the Mud Bomb and hit Lucario.

"Lucario use Dark Pulse!" Lucario shot dark energy and came straight at Grimer.

"Spin and dodge it!" Dawn yelled. "Now use Sludge!" The sludge hit Lucario but did no damage.

"You apparently didn't know that poison type attacks have no effect on steel types like Lucario. Now use Iron Tail!" Paul yelled. Lucario's tail started to glow and it came hurdling towards Grimer.

"Catch it." Dawn stated. Grimer let Lucario hit it and it trapped Lucario's tail in its muck.

"Lucario get out of their!" Paul yelled. It was no use. Lucario was stuck.

"Use Mud Bomb!" Dawn yelled. Grimer hit Lucario head on with the Mud Bomb and sent it flying.

"That's it time's up!" Rowan's assistant stated. Dawn and Paul walked up to each other.

"That was fun!" Dawn stated. Dawn and Paul shook hands and went over to the others.

"Alright now I will award points according by how much you bonded with your Pokémon over the course of the two day you spent time with it. We have 2 this session and both are from the red team and that's Dawn and Paul." Professor Rowan stated.

"Alright way to go you two!" Angie congratulated. That ended the 2nd day at the Pokemon Summer Academy.


End file.
